Bubble Wrap
by catpatch30
Summary: Bubble wrap, it's strange that something so simple could bring people together. Note: Robin plays big part 2. one-shot, could be considered Artimis/Wally, friendship more than anything please review, disclaimer forgot to put one in story : I own nothing


Wally West ran towards Mount Justice, arms full of bubble wrap and bursting with glee. As he entered the mountain to find his friend Robin, he saw 'her'. He did not even want to say her name, even in his head.

Artemis looked towards him and raised an eyebrow as she saw what he was carrying. "Why do you have bubble wrap?" she asked. Wally did not want to talk to her, or even acknowledge her presence, but he was too excited. "Where's Robin?"he asked, ignoring her question.

"Computer lab, but you haven't told me why you," she did not get to finish. Suddenly the over active teen, shoved the bubble wrap at her, it popped a couple times. Telling her to, "Hold this," while he sped away. "What, I will not," she yelled, even though it helped nothing for he was already out of earshot. Dropping the bubble wrap on the ground, she stood in wait for Kid Dork to return.

Wally knew that She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, would be furious when he returned, but the thought did not dampen his joy. He zipped into the Computer Lab, to see his friend sitting in front of a computer. "Come on man, you gotta see this," he was vibrating with excitement.

"What is it?" the black haired teen looked at the vibrating red head. Wally was becoming impatient,

"You can see when we get their, come on," he whined. Grabbing the boys arm and pulling. Robin let out a sigh, "Fine," he stood up. Wally smiled and let go of his arm, and started out of the room. Robin followed, curious as to what got his friend so excited.

It took longer to get back since Wally had to walk at the average speed for a human so that Robin could keep up. When they got there Robin did not see the bubble wrap, at first all he saw was a very angry looking Artemis. "You brought me here to see an angry Artemis?" he said in an unsure voice.

"No not her," he spoke the last word with emphases. Robin rolled his eyes. He has hoped that Wally would have given up on that by now. After they got into a big argument, that Robin had had the displeasure of being present for, Wally stormed off yelling, 'I will not pollute my mouth with the filth that is that witch's name, never again.' Robin had thought it would blow over, that he would forget and say her name without thinking. But apparently Robin had underestimated the attention span of Wally, for it had been almost a week know.

"The bubble wrap," Wally continued as he ran over and picked some up popping a couple of the tiny bubbles. Robin smiled, forgetting his annoyance at the red heads ability to hold a grudge, as he walked over and saw the mountain of wrap at the girls feet. "How did you get so much?" Robin asked in awe. Wally smiled and let a laugh escape his lips as he remembered."My neighbors' redecorating and had a bunch of stuff delivered today, I went over and asked for the bubble wrap," Wally answered.

"Dude that so awesome," he exclaimed as they took a sheet of plastic from the mountain of bubble wrap, and laid it on the ground. Artemis stood arms crossed, waiting for Wally to take notice of her. She watched as they finished laying out the plastic and began to step on it. The air was filled with the noise of the popping plastic, and the laughter of the two boys.

Artemis was not to be ignored, "What are you two idiots doing?" she yelled the question. Wally glared at her. Robin laughed and answered, "What does it look like, we're popping it." Artemis came to the decision that she was surrounded by children.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because it's fun," Wally sneered.

"Come on Arty, it's true, it is fun," the Boy Wondered invited her to join them.

"Anything that has to do with him can't be fun," she snapped. Robin shrugged his shoulders. Wally stuck his tongue out at her and continued popping the bubbles. Artemis stood there defiantly.

'How did he even get so much, had his neighbor had a whole house delivered wrapped in that stuff? Okay, so maybe not a house, but still it's a lot and put in the fact that he carried it here,' she thought absently as she watched them lay out another strip after popping all the bubbles on one. Looking down at her feet she could see the clear air filled bubbles only inches from her feet. The childish urge to step on them was over powering and the two boys laughing only made it stronger and seem more natural.

Tentatively, she looked up, and saw that they were no longer paying attention to her. 'If you can't beat em' join em' the famous saying popped in her head as she picked up her foot put it over the clear bubbles and slowly brought it down. The sound of the pop, and the feeling of it crushing beneath her foot gave her a strange feeling of power. It made her think of how Godzilla must have felt as he crushed the city of Tokyo beneath his feet.

The boys looked at her. She was expecting some comment from Wally that would start a fight that would ultimately end in her storming off. What surprised her was when he reached out, grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the wrap, "come on, Artemis" Wally spoke her name with no resentment. She could see the surprise on Robins face and knew that she also must have a similar look.

She stumbled on popping many bubbles in the process. She looked up, and saw that they were both smiling, and was mildly surprised to find that she was also smiling. Laughing as they stomped and jumped on the plastic. The feud between the archer and the speedster was momentarily forgotten.

They went through many sheets of plastic. Their was no fighting, and Wally said 'Artemis' many more times before the event came to an end. They were all laying out the last piece of bubble wrap, Robin was both sad and happy.

He was sad that it was almost over. Because he had the nagging feeling that once it was Artemis and Wally would be back to fighting, but maybe know it would be more joking, and less actual anger. He was happy because they were getting along, at least for know and their was one more sheet and he would cherish the last moments of this wonderful event and not let them be ruined by the thought of it ended. Not when it still had a little way to go.

Once they had laid the piece out and begun to step on it. Artemis had tripped and Wally tried to catch her. Only ending in both of them falling onto the wrap. Their was a tremendous noise as many bubbles popped. Usually if something like this had happened, Robin would have expected yelling. Not the sound of them both laughing as they sat on the floor. 'It's comical, that of all the things to bring them together, it had to be bubble wrap.'


End file.
